Typical catalytic naphtha reforming processes can be carried out using a variety of reactors containing naphtha reforming catalysts. The naphtha reforming process encompasses a number of reactions, which are typically carried out in the presence of a catalyst, such as dehydrocyclization, hydrodecyclization, isomerization, hydrogenation, dehydrogenation, hydrocracking, cracking, etc. Naphtha reforming reactions are intended to convert the paraffins, naphthenes, and olefins present in naphtha to aromatics and hydrogen. Generally, adiabatic reactors are preferred for naphtha reforming processes, although several adiabatic reactors operated in series are usually necessary to achieve a desired conversion and selectivity for the naphtha reforming process.